Rashid Abbas
Rashid Abbas, also known as Scimitar or the Scimitar of Allah, is the first-born son of Sheik Abbas. History Early History Rashid Abbas, being Sheik Anzar al Abbas' first son, was given a traditional gold-and-jewel encrusted hilt knife for his thirteenth birthday, as a gift from a man to a man. As his brother Zahir did not receive one of his birthday, he believed that his younger brother was not truly a man like himself, unaware of the true importance of how men should act. During his life, Rashid joined the UAE's armed forces, taking the unusually grand call-sign the Scimitar of Allah, though it was often shortened to Scimitar. Scimitar quickly rose through the ranks to a commander of a First Commando Regiment. At some point he met the Saudi intelligence operative Abdul Rahman al Saud, aka Vulture, and they became close friends and allies, with Scimitar believing him to be more of a brother than Zahir. While Zahir was on the multi-national Capstone mission, the liberated terrorist Mustapha Zaeed initially mistook Pooh Bear for the Sheik's first son (Rashid) until Zahir clarified he was Anzar's second son. Before The Six Sacred Stones Some time after the mission to restore the Golden Capstone in 2006, Scimitar met his brother's charge from that mission, Lily West, however he didn't care much for her or her apparent lack of respect for his culture, believing that her nicknaming of Zahir as Pooh Bear was an affront to their beliefs. At some stage, Scimitar and Vulture joined forces with Jack "Wolf" West Sr and Mao Gongli to find the six Pillars and restore the Machine to prevent the Dark Star from destroying life on Earth. In exchange for their help, Vulture would get the First Pillar and its reward, knowledge. As his father and brother were allied with their mutual enemies, Scimitar decided that his actions in the mission would be more beneficial to his country and beliefs, and would make sacrifices of his family if need be. The Six Sacred Stones After the failure of the Chinese to take the Firestone, Scimitar was soon requested to join his father and brother as Jack West Jr hosted a meeting of nations to discuss the threat of the Dark Sun. Scimitar informed his allies of this development, and so he and Vulture headed to the Burj al Arab with the intent of infiltrating the Coalition to find out what they knew and piggyback off their efforts. When Scimitar arrived, Abbas was pleased and greeted him warmly, however Jack was suspicious of Vulture's presence, to which Scimitar assured the Australian that Vulture was a trusted friend with information to contribute to their cause. Once the meeting began, Scimitar listened as Jack informed the group of the importance of the Machine's restoration through the use of the six Pillars and the Six Sacred Stones. As the meeting drew to a close, Abbas alerted the gathering to a cargo plane looking to crash into the Burj, and so Scimitar and the others rushed to evacuate before the plane crashed. Because the Coalition's primary expert on the Machine, Max "Wizard" Epper, had been taken prisoner by Mao at Xintan prison, Scimitar and Vulture went along with Jack's plan to liberate him and Tank. Hiding in the nearby snow banks until the prison's Hind gunship landed nearby, Scimitar helped to take their chopper so that the team could use it to make their way to Witch Mountain to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone. As they made their way into through Laozi's trap system, Scimitar was sent with Stretch to navigate the lower path, awaiting Jack, Wizard and Astro's clearance of their traps. As they made their way through the crawling tunnel, Scimitar mused on how the Old Master had set a bounty for Stretch's capture in order to make an example out of him. When Stretch replied that he had done what he had out of loyalty to his teammates, including Scimitar's brother, Scimitar commented on how he thought Pooh Bear's compassion was a weakness. To this Stretch questioned what Scimitar believed in, however he elected not to answer. Reuniting with Zoe's team at Mortimer Island, Scimitar joined the procession as they identified the location of the First Vertex at Abu Simbel, learned the Pillar-laying dates from the Killing Stone of the Maya, and cleansed the two Pillars they had with the Philosopher's Stone. With the first components they needed in hand, Scimitar joined the rest of the team as they headed out to lay the first Pillar. As the team headed out to Abu Simbel on the Halicarnassus, Scimitar listened to the debate regarding the Royal European Houses, and while Pooh Bear took offence to Iolanthe Compton-Jones's opinion on the Emirates, Scimitar was more polite in his response. While the rest of the team ventured out onto Lake Nasser to find the Vertex entrance and lay the Pillar, Scimitar and Vulture were left on the docks to act as their rear guard. However, the pair took the opportunity to slip away while the Egyptian military forces hired by Wolf moved in to claim the Pillar for Vulture. Unfortunately Wizard, Lily, Zoe and Alby Calvin were able to escape with the Pillar, and so Scimitar and Vulture joined Wolf at his mine in Ethiopia where he held the captive members of the team. While Vulture and Wolf worked out their next move, Scimitar approached his brother's cage and revealed his and Vulture's alignment with Wolf. After disregarding Pooh Bear's allegiance to the Coalition, Scimitar revealed Stretch was being taken to the Mossad by Wolf, and his own intention to reinstate their religion's traditional values. Before he left his brother for the guards to sacrifice, Scimitar decided to tell their father that Pooh Bear had died sacrificing himself for him out of respect for him. The Five Greatest Warrior After leaving the Lalibela mine, Scimitar requested his father meet with him in the Saudi Arabian capital of Riyadh, likely to feed him the lie he'd prepared and denounce the Coalition. However, Abbas vanished en-route, and Scimitar, too busy with the Machine restoration, decided to leave Dubai in the charge of his friends. Scimitar was in Cape Town during the placing of the second Pillar beneath Table Mountain, and one it was laid Scimitar, Vulture, Wolf, Rapier, Mao and Iolanthe met up to discuss their next move in the Machine's restoration. Vulture was granted the first Pillar Wolf had promised, and once they'd offered their assistance should Wolf need them again, Scimitar and Vulture took their leave. A couple of months later, Scimitar and Vulture decided to rattle the Coalition team's cage by giving them another problem to deal with, and proceeded to kidnap Alby and his mother. As they flew off on Vulture's private plane and revealed the kidnapping to the Coalition, Scimitar learned that his brother was in fact still alive. When Vulture began taunting Alby, Scimitar was irked as the boy to begin tearing up, and began ranting about how he was a true man and showed off the knife his father had once gifted him. After Alby rebuffed that Pooh Bear was more of a man than Scimitar, the furious Arabian threatened him with the knife, but the arrival of a pair of Russian fighters distracted everyone as the plane was forced to change its course. Being forced to land at a dam in eastern Russia, Scimitar and the others were captured by the Russian royal known as Carnivore, who had the Arabians shackled in his dam's observatory until all the people involved in the Machine's restoration was gathered. Once Iolanthe patched Pooh Bear's team in on the discussion, Carnivore revealed he had captured and entombed his father in a tank of formaldehyde as part of a plan to manipulate the Arabians into working for him. As Pooh Bear noted to Scimitar his betrayal (apparently to clue his father in to his actions in case he could hear), Scimitar covered his initial shock of his father's circumstance with the claim that he knew better than both his father and brother. Even so, Scimitar found himself reluctantly agreeing to work with Vulture and Mao to locate the tomb of Jesus Christ to claim the final Pillar for Carnivore. As Vulture's people had heard whispers regarding Jesus's tomb, Scimitar and his allies soon located it within an abandoned Roman salt mine in the Dead Sea. However, Vulture and Scimitar were aware of a false Pillar guarding the true one, and allowed Mao to take it away with the intention of claiming the real one and placing it themselves. When the pair returned to the primary chamber, they found Jack, Lily and Iolanthe preparing to claim it, and cut off their exit before threatening them with crossbows to get them hand the real Pillar over. However, Pooh Bear and Stretch arrived behind them, and despite Pooh Bear's attempt to reason with his brother, Scimitar cited his belief that his way was the best for the future of their country and faith and was prepared to let his father die in his tank. Though amused by Pooh Bear's decision to fight him, Scimitar instead shot his brother with his crossbow, only to realise that he was wearing a kevlar vest. The brothers then proceeded to engage in close-combat, but Scimitar easily outmatched Pooh Bear and eventually managed to cut out his left eye. Before Scimitar could deliver a final blow, he offered his younger brother a moment's pity, however this afforded Pooh Bear the chance to set some of his C4 on his knife and held it beneath his brother's throat. Believing it to have been a feeble final strike, Scimitar was horrified as the blast's detonation vaporised his lower jaw. Flailing around in agony, Scimitar ended up falling into briny water below and quickly drowned as water poured directly into his lungs through his disfigured jaw. After Pooh Bear and the others freed Abbas from his tank, APooh Bear told Abbas the truth about Scimitar's betrayal, and the Shiek was disheartened to learn of his eldest son's treachery. Personality As the first-born son of the United Arab Emirates chief Sheik, Scimitar has lived a priviledged life. However, this has caused him to see the world differently from his father, where their beliefs can be set aside for alliances with countries that do not share the same ones. Instead, he believes that their way of life is the only one that should be allowed, and that changes caused by Western influences should be abolished completely. Trivia . Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:UAE Characters Category:UAE Soldiers Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Antagonists